


up, up, and away

by vatonages



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Accidental Drug Use, Established Relationship, Gen, Kissing, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, jeno is mortified
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 11:23:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17507672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vatonages/pseuds/vatonages
Summary: Donghyuk wakes Jaemin up at 9 AM complaining about how he's managed to misplace a pot brownie.Jeno finds it.orJeno accidentally gets wicked stoned when a bake sale delivery goes wrong and Jaemin and Renjun are the ones who have to deal with him





	up, up, and away

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this fic is literally SO dumb, but i got the idea in my head and i just couldn't stop writing it. there's marijuana use, cursing (as always), and some brief makeout scenes, but nothing too bad really. mostly renjun is just disgusted and jaemin is a dumb typical teenage boy and jeno our resident goody two shoes is having a crisis that is directly related to his goody-two-shoesedness

Jaemin wakes up at 9 AM to six missed calls from Donghyuk, so he already knows he’s in for one hell of a day. He sighs, taps his name, and waits for him to pick up. He doesn’t wait long. One ring in, Donghyuk is breathing heavily into the phone. It’s like Jaemin can  _ feel  _ his breath. He cringes.

 

“Hello?” he asks, groggy and maybe a little weirded out.

 

“I lost a pot brownie.” Donghyuk says, out of breath. Which, Jaemin assumes, means he’s been working real hard to find it. Jaemin has to take the phone and hold it to his chest for a moment, taking a deep, calming breath. He’s trying not to be judgemental (it’s really hard) and it’s way too early for this. Any time would be.

 

“And how the  _ hell  _ did that happen?” he asks. “A singular brownie? Donghyuk, you’re fucking with me.”

 

“I wish I fucking were! I don’t know! I had it and then it was just- gone! Poof!” He sounds  _ hysterical.  _ Jaemin can practically see him gesturing wildly with his hands.

 

“What’s Mark hyung got to say about this?” Jaemin asks, smug, like the asshole he is.

 

“He refuses to help me. He also called me an irresponsible idiot.”

 

“Pretty standard response for him.”

 

“Yeah. I’ll update you if I find it. Keep an eye out for me, okay?”

 

“An eye out for what?” Jaemin asks, incredulous. “What makes a pot brownie different from a regular brownie, like aesthetically?”

 

“Uh,” Donghyuk says, rather intelligently. “It just  _ seems  _ more illegal than a normal brownie.” Jaemin snorts.

 

“Whatever. Good luck, man.” Jaemin says while laughing, and then goes back to sleep as the call ends.

  
  
  


Where did Donghyuk have the pot brownie before he lost it? 

 

It was wrapped up in aluminium foil on top of a box that had two cakes and a container of cookies in it. A box that his mom was giving to Jisung for a bake sale that his dance group was having so they could raise money to go to Nationals. 

  
  


His mom had baked them with him the night before, happy to help out his friends, especially “our little Jisungie” (her words, not his). Donghyuk had left it there for a moment and gone to the bathroom and then came back to everything just  _ gone.  _ His mom had come by and put the baked goods in her car so she could deliver them to Jisung, bringing the brownie along with them. By the time Donghyuk realized, it was  _ long  _ gone.

  
  
  
  


“That’s weird.” Jisung said, inspecting the aluminium foil. “The cakes and cookies are in this professional looking container and then there’s just this random brownie. Nobody’s going to want this. It looks shady.” Jisung says, and then grinning. “You want it?” he asks, offering it to Jeno. Jeno stares at it.

 

“If it looks shady, why are you offering it to me?” 

 

“It’s not actually shady,” Jisung says. “Donghyuk’s mom baked it. She probably just made it to be nice. I can’t eat it anyway. I’m on a ‘healthy diet’ for ‘Nationals’,” Jisung says, finger quotes included to maximize the expression of his suffering. He hands Jeno the brownie.

 

“Here, have it.” he says, and Jeno shrugs as he takes it.

 

“Whatever.” Jeno says. “A brownie has never hurt me before.”

 

Famous last words.

 

“Okay, Jisung. Good luck with your bake sale.” Jeno says, tying his shoes and standing up to leave.”

 

“Thanks, hyung. Thanks for helping set up, and tell your mom I said thanks for the cupcakes.”

 

“No problem! And I will.” Jeno says, and heads to Jaemin’s for their date.

  
  
  
  


Jeno eats his brownie on the bus. He stares at it with suspicion, but after seeing no visible threats to his life or safety, he shrugs and takes a bite. It’s a little dry, not like Mrs. Lee’s usual baking, but Jeno supposes everyone has an off day from time to time. It’s still quite good, it’s hard for a brownie not to be, and it’s gone by the time he gets to Jaemin’s stop, brushing the crumbs off his lap.

 

“Hey!” Jeno says, greeting Jaemin at the door. He had texted his arrival and Jaemin was at the door instantly, which Jeno appreciated because it was kind of chilly out. Jaemin hugs him and laughs

 

“Maybe you should come all the way inside first,” he says. “Can’t have the whole neighborhood watching us.” Thank god they hadn’t kissed yet. That would have been embarrassing. Jeno steps inside, toeing off his shoes, and they go into the living room. 

 

“Do we have any plans for today? Or were we just going to hang out here? Because either is fine with me.” he says.

 

“Just sort of hang out. We have movies we can watch or we could play a video game? We can order food later. I also sort of invited Renjun over but not until later. Is that okay?” Jaemin asks, looking apologetic.

 

“Oh, sure! I don’t mind. At long as you don’t invite Ten over.”

 

“That was  _ one time. _ ”

 

“He screamed during the  _ entire  _ movie and spilled popcorn everywhere and left garbage all over the place and kept  _ winking  _ at me.”

 

“And that’s why that was the only time. Come here,” he says, patting the spot beside him. For some reason when Jeno initially sat down, it was on the other couch that doesn’t even have Jaemin on it. He’s not sure why he did that, but he gets up, sits next to Jaemin and leans a head on his shoulder, snuggling into him.

 

“How’d you sleep?” Jeno asks.

 

“I slept fine. I woke up because Donghyuk called me but luckily I was able to fall back asleep. If I had stayed up after that phone call I wouldn’t be here with you right now, because I’d be kicking Donghyuk’s ass instead.” Jeno laughs and Jaemin feels the vibrations of it in his skin.

 

“What’d he call you about?” Jeno asks, curious. Jaemin sighs.

 

“Just the usual brand of Donghyuk shit he gets into.” he says, long suffering. “How’d you sleep?”

 

“Fine. I had to get up like two hours ago to help Jisung set up for this bake sale his dance team is having. They qualified for Nationals but they don’t have the funds for everyone to travel to where it’s being held and they can’t win a competition they don’t show up to, so.”

 

“Where’s it being held?”

 

“Here, obviously, but like...really far away. And they need travel accommodations for like 30 kids.”

 

“Gas prices kill.”

 

“Yes, they do!” Jeno says, too energetic. “That’s why I haven’t gotten my license yet. I’m saving my money.” Jaemin laughs.

 

“You wish that was why.”

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Jeno says, avoiding Jaemin’s eyes. The real reason is that the only vehicle Jeno can operate without killing himself or someone else is a bicycle. Jeno is a menace on bumper cars, drove a four wheeler and almost took out a group of children, and the one [1] driving lesson his older brother Jaehyun took him on, he almost cleared more than one mailbox and forgot which was the gas and which was the brake. His mother isn’t letting him near a car for quite some time.

 

“That’s why I have you!” Jeno deflects. “And you get to be the cool, sexy boyfriend who drives.” Of course, Jaemin who has worms for brains only hears one part of that.

 

“You think I’m sexy when I drive?” Jeno laughs, looks away, but his hand is on Jaemin’s thigh. Jaemin’s face is really close to his.

 

“Maybe,” he says. Jaemin moves like he’s about to kiss him.

 

“I’ll drive you somewhere right now,” he says, half joking but half serious, flirting in that over aggressive way of his. He’s got Jeno almost laying down now, giggling, and Jaemin hovering over him as Jeno smacks his back without any real force behind it to let him get up.

 

“Why leave when we can stay here? Let me up!” Jeno says, laughing.

 

“I will! But you have to kiss me first.” Jeno rolls his eyes, pretending to be annoyed.

 

“I guess that’s fair, but only once.” Jaemin gasps in mock offense.

 

“Only once? When I’m so sexy when I drive you places?”

 

“Hey! I shouldn’t have told you that. Now you’re using my words against me.”

 

“Sorry you have such a sexy boyfriend with a driver’s license.”

 

“Me too,” Jeno says, and leans up to peck Jaemin on the lips. “Now sit up before your mom comes in and sees us like this. I’ll have to join the Witness Protection Program.” At that, Jaemin lets Jeno up.

 

“So what movie are we going to watch?” Jaemin asks.

 

“Just pick whatever, but nothing were animals get hurt. Or babies. Or women.”

 

“That leaves us with like two movies to choose from.”

 

“Then put one of them on.”

 

“Matilda has a happy ending.” Jeno waves a hand.

 

“Put it in.”

 

“Don’t mind if I do.”

 

“You’re disgusting.” Jeno sighs, as Jaemin laughs like a fool.

  
  
  


45 minutes later, Jeno starts feeling kind of weird. His limbs feel really relaxed, and his head feels...funny? He isn’t sure how to describe how his head feels, but overall he feels nice. He feels like he’s tired but he couldn’t actually fall asleep if he tried, just extremely relaxed. He’s not complaining, even though he’s not sure why he feels like this. He snuggles into Jaemin more, enjoying how it feels to be held, but then he realizes he hasn’t been paying attention to the movie, and he’s confused as to why there’s a newt in Ms. Trunchbull’s glass of water, and children laughing.

 

“Jaemin, why is there a lizard in her cup?” he asks, sounding kind of dazed, and Jaemin laughs at him.

 

“Aren’t you paying any attention? Lavender put it in there to get back at her because she put Matilda in the Chokey.” He taps Jeno’s head. “How did you miss that?”

 

“Just...got distracted I guess?” Jeno says, not sure how he missed that either. Jaemin smirks.

 

“Thinking about something else you’d rather be doing?” Jeno snorts.

 

“No, I was just…” Jeno tries to think of an excuse. “Wondering how Jisung’s bake sale is going. Yeah.” he says. “That was it.” Jaemin gets closer, smells good, Jeno realizes. 

 

“Well,  _ I  _ was thinking about this.” Jaemin says, and leans in for a kiss.

 

Jeno doesn’t understand how the kiss feels  _ so  _ nice. It’s just a kiss, and not a very fancy one at that. He and Jaemin have kissed a lot in their short relationship, and Jeno has never felt so aware of every sensation as he does right now. He makes a sound into the kiss, which seems to surprise Jaemin, probably because it’s only slightly more than a peck, and pulls Jaemin down on top of him to kiss him harder. 

 

Jaemin definitely seems surprised, but not unwilling, as Jeno tugs at his hair with his eyes shut and kisses him desperately and  _ hard _ , like he can’t cope with Jaemin’s mouth being anywhere but on his lips. He takes Jaemin’s hands and puts them on his waist, and he’s  _ never  _ this forward, so Jaemin’s eyebrows raise. Not one to look a gift horse in the mouth, Jaemin shrugs and starts leaving open mouthed kisses on Jeno’s neck. Jeno moans, soft and drawn out, and then Jaemin starts working on an impressive hickey. Satisfied with his work, Jaemin comes back up to kiss Jeno on the mouth, just as someone clears their throat in front of them. Jaemin startles, but Jeno seems to process it late, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

 

“Oh, sorry, Renjun.” he says, sitting up. He’s a little uncoordinated, and if he felt weird and relaxed earlier, he feels heavy and floaty now. Simultaneously, like his body weighs a ton and his head is a helium-filled balloon. He feels nice, and very calm. Jaemin is laughing at the face Renjun is making.

 

“Jaemin, you’re an animal.” he says. “At least Jeno has the decency to apologize- Wait. Jeno, are you okay?” Renjun asks. That makes Jeno’s eyes widen, looking between him and Jaemin.

 

“Huh? Yeah, I’m fine. You mean this?” he points to the big purple mark Jaemin just gave him. “I’m sure it  _ looks _ bad but it doesn’t hurt.”

 

“ _ No, not the hickey. _ ” Renjun says, sounding nauseous. “Your eyes. They’re super red and swollen- Jeno, are you  _ high? _ ” Renjun asks, like he’s in disbelief but he can’t think of anything else that could explain it.

 

“Jeno is not  _ high _ .” Jaemin says, like Renjun is a fucking  _ idiot.  _ “Look at me, baby.” he says, and then his smug expression falls. “Um.” he says. “Baby,  _ are  _ you high? But I thought you didn’t smoke?” Jaemin asks, confused.

 

“I didn’t!” Jeno says, taking a little too long to answer. “I can’t be high. How can you be high if you don’t take any drugs?” he asks. Renjun squints at him.

 

“If it were anyone else, I wouldn’t believe them. But you’re Good Boy Jeno, so I’ll trust you.” But high or not, Jeno’s impulse control isn’t very strong right now, so he sees Jaemin’s face close to his from when he was examining Jeno’s for signs of highness, and he holds his jaw and kisses him, climbing into his lap.

 

“Hey!” Renjun says. “I take back what I said about Jeno having decency. You’re  _ both  _ animals. I’m literally standing right here. Do you guys want me to leave? I’m not mad, but seriously?” he says. Jeno gives Jaemin one more kiss (with tongue) which to Renjun is like having to watch 100 kisses, and then pulls away laughing.

 

“Sorry, Renjun. My brain isn’t working right now. I usually have better self control.”

 

“I don’t know,” Jaemin says. “I don’t think this is something you should really be apologizing for. Personally, I’m all for it.” Jaemin says, and both Renjun and Jeno smack him on the arm.

 

“I forgive you, but you’ve only got 1 strike left.”

 

“How many do I have left?” Jaemin asks. Renjun glares.

 

“You started with 0 and you have 0 now. Jeno’s 1 strike is the only thing keeping me here. Now, are we going to play Mario Party or not?” Jeno finds that hilarious and starts laughing, which is pretty standard Jeno, but then he’s laughing so hard he can’t  _ breathe _ , face pressed into the cushion behind him. 

 

Then he’s just laughing at  _ everything _ . Renjun moves the controller and almost trips on the cord, Jaemin tossing up a chip and catching it in his mouth, the  _ Gamecube intro music _ , the character selection screen. He just can’t breathe.

 

“Jeno!” Renjun asks incredulously. “What’s so funny?” Jeno wipes a tear and stares at Renjun, confused. 

 

“Huh?” he asks. “I don’t remember what was funny.” Renjun gives him a look like he’s lost his mind, but Jeno ignores it, picking up the controller. He can’t figure out who he wants to play as. This is taking forever.

 

“Guys, I’m sorry.” Jeno says, after what feels like an eternity. “I know it’s been like twenty minutes of me trying to pick out a character.” Now Jaemin looks at him funny.

 

“It’s been like 30 seconds.” Jeno’s eyes shoot open at that. 

 

“There’s no way,” he says, like he believes Jaemin but he wishes he didn’t.

 

“Yeah,” Renjun nods, and takes a good look at Jeno, setting his controller down.

 

“Jeno, you’re fucking  _ baked _ . Why lie to us?” Jeno gasps.

 

“Do you know me to be someone who  _ lies? _ ” he asks, offended.

 

“I don’t know you to be someone who smokes  _ weed  _ either, but you’ve obviously done that. Who knows what you’re capable of?”

 

‘Guys!” Jeno says, feeling like the victim of a great injustice. “I did  _ not _ smoke weed. I didn’t do any drugs, for that matter.”

 

“Then why are you fucking stoned right now? Your eyes are like super red and almost closed, you’re laughing at everything. You always do that, but like,  _ more _ .” Jaemin says. “Do you feel...good?” he asks.

 

“Yeah,” Jeno shrugs. “But of course I do. I’m with my two best friends.” Jaemin makes eye contact with Renjun and pouts.

 

“Aw...That was so cute, but not what I mean, baby. Does your like...body feel good? Wow. I don’t know how to explain what being high feels like. Do you feel super relaxed?” Jeno nods. “Are you like...super hungry?” A nod. “Sleepy and confused and you keep forgetting what you were doing?” A...hesitant nod. Jaemin claps his hands in realization.

 

“Yup, you’re high. Now let me ask you a question.” Jaemin steels himself. “Did you happen to eat a brownie today?” Jeno’s mouth falls open.

 

“Wow, how’d you know that?” Jaemin makes an anguished sound. 

 

“Where did you get it?”

 

“Donghyuck’s-” Jaemin puts a hand up to stop him and groans. 

 

“Oh my god. I don’t need to hear anymore. Remember how I told you Donghyuk called me this morning? It was because he lost a pot brownie. Fucking ridiculous.”

 

“His mom made baked goods for Jisung’s sale,” Jeno whines. “She must have taken it with her. Jisung and I  _ knew  _ it seemed sketchy, all solitary and wrapped up in aluminium foil.” Renjun is wheezing, pounding the floor with a fist.

 

“Jeno accidentally got high as a fucking kite because he ate Donghyuk’s pot brownie by mistake,” he says, as if to confirm the situation out loud. Oh, his stomach muscles  _ ache _ . Jaemin is trying not to laugh, but it’s hard. Jeno looks miserable.

 

“I’m in Students Against Destructive Decisions,” he wails. “This is a destructive decision.” Jaemin makes a Facetime call to Donghyuk, who picks up instantly, and shows Jeno’s sad face on the screen.

 

“Found out what happened to your brownie,” he says, and Donghyuk laughs so hard it sounds like he tears something in his throat.

 

“Jeno is  _ high!? _ ” he asks, and goes into another fit of laughter. “I never thought I’d see the day. Of  _ course _ it’s by accident, too. I can’t wait to tell Mark hyung about this. I’m not even mad I wasted money on that. Jeno, drink some water.” he says, and Jeno makes a sad noise.

 

“Now Mark hyung is going to think I’m a  _ delinquent.  _ This is terrible!” he says, and lays down with his head on Renjun’s thigh. He feels tears coming on, tries to subtly dab away at them with his sleeve, but his hands aren’t that coordinated right now so it ends up being a very obvious and attention drawing punching-self-in-face motion instead. 

 

“Are you crying?” Jaemin asks, cooing. “Oh, come here.” he says, and lifts Jeno into his lap and moves his head  _ off _ of Renjun’s thigh, thank you very much, sticking his tongue out at Renjun. 

 

“Mark won’t think you’re a delinquent. He understands.”

 

“I’m a pothead,” he cries, tears soaking Jaemin’s shoulder. He lifts his head up. “Wanna make out so I feel better?” 

 

“Oh, I am going to leave.” Renjun says exasperatedly, moving to get up. 

 

“No!” Jaemin protests. “I’m not making out with you anymore while you’re high. I feel bad that I did the first two times.”

 

“Oh, don’t feel bad.” Jeno says. “Don’t worry about that.” Jaemin chokes on spit.

 

“Oh, Jeno is never allowed to get high ever again. This is so weird and disturbing. I don’t ever want to see him this emotional and slutty ever again.” Renjun shudders. “See? The words just don’t sound right together.” Renjun gets a call. 

 

“It’s Mark hyung!” he explains. “Hello?”

 

“Can I talk to Jeno?” Mark asks politely. “I hear Donghyuk’s carelessness got him into trouble.  _ Again. _ ” 

 

“Sure,” Renjun says, passing the phone to him.

 

“Mark hyung!” Jeno wails. Jaemin taps the button to put it on speaker. “Do you hate me now? I never meant for life to turn out this way.” Renjun and Jaemin are trying to be supportive, so they don’t laugh at Jeno, but it’s hard. 

 

“No! I don’t hate you at all. I’m mad at Donghyuk for getting you into this situation. Don’t worry. You’re not a bad person or anything. How are you feeling?” 

 

“High, obviously.” Jeno says, and they can’t  _ not  _ laugh at that. They’re only human. Even Mark laughs.

 

“Okay, my bad. It should only last, like, four hours max. It wouldn’t be that bad but you’re not supposed to eat an entire pot brownie, I guess. Donghyuk said you’re supposed to eat a part of one, like half at a time. Just drink some water and wait it out. I won’t let Doyoung find out.”

 

“Thanks, hyung,” Jeno says, wiping tears. “I love you so much.” Mark chokes on the other end and Renjun takes his phone back.

  
“Alright, alright. That’s enough of that.” Renjun says, and hangs up the call.

 

“Why are you both acting like being high is the worst thing a person can do?” Jaemin laughs. “I feel like everyone gets high occasionally.”

 

“It’s not bad for other people to do it just makes me feel weird because I’m me and I don’t do things.” Jeno says. “When  _ you _ do drugs it’s  _ hot  _ and it suits your personality _. _ ”

 

“Wow, everything I do is just hot to you, isn’t it? You hear that, Renjun? Jeno likes bad boys.”

 

“Yeah,” Renjun agrees. “Yeah, he must. Because you  _ suck _ , Jaemin.”

 

“Hey!” Jaemin says, and then looks over to see Jeno passed out on the floor. “Well,” he says.

 

“Wanna finally play Mario Party?” Jaemin suggests as Renjun stares incredulously at Jeno with his face resting on the carpet.

 

“Will you put your goddamn boyfriend on the couch first, you heathen?” he almost screams, and Jaemin puts his hands up in surrender.

 

“I was getting to that! I was...I swear.” he says, lifting Jeno up, and he only knocks his face on the corner on the lamp  _ very gently _ , so Jeno doesn’t have to know about it

  
  
  


Jeno wakes up two hours later, and Renjun and Jaemin are eating pizza and watching Black Panther. Jeno is still a little high, but it’s almost over.

 

“Oh, hey.” Renjun says. “He’s up.”  _ ‘He’  _ has a name, but Jeno is just being sensitive, he thinks.

 

“I need everyone to pretend none of that ever happened.” he says desperately, and they  _ laugh  _ at him. 

 

“Say no more, friend. Go eat some pizza.” Jaemin says, gesturing to the table in the kitchen with a pizza box on it.

 

“ _ Friend? _ ” Jeno zeroes in on immediately. “Has two hours of foolish sluttiness really resulted in me being demoted to a friend?” Jaemin chokes on his pizza.

 

“You’re still dating,” Renjun clarifies. “Now go eat some pizza to like...soak up some of that weed brownie liquid in your stomach.” Jaemin gives him a look. “What? I’m not a fucking scientist. Anyways, the bigger problem is you might have told Mark you ‘love him so much’. Might wanna clarify that one.”

 

“Oh my  _ god,”  _ Jeno gets up and runs across the room to his phone while Renjun and Jaemin laugh at him.


End file.
